Easily Enough
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Icarus has always loved to swim. Pythagoras... Not so much


**A/N: This was written for the Fandom Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was swimming. It's a modern AU so I hope I do it right.**

* * *

Icarus loved to swim. Of course, in their small seaside town (ironically nicknamed Atlantis by its residents after it had flooded for what felt like the hundredth time that year) you'd be hard pressed to find a person that didn't, but Icarus had always felt a special connection to the water. He loved the way it slid over his body as his arms cut through the waves, the way the sun made it sparkle and shine on a good day. He tried to swim pretty much every day, but his favourites were the colder ones when no one but himself was crazy enough to be out in the sea.

This was such a day, or it would have been, had it not been for the other two guys taking up his usual spot. The older one sat on the sand, obviously miserable, his curly hair blowing in the wind whilst a younger boy paddled across the waves. Icarus rolled his eyes and huffed, but the beach was big, and he could always find another spot. Except… Except he felt himself be inexplicably drawn towards the pair. He felt the older one's eyes on him and smirked as he pushed himself harder than he had in a long time.

* * *

He strode out the water, pushing damp hair away from his forehead and raised an eyebrow at the man on the sand.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

A blush crept up his cheeks and he ducked his head. "Sorry. I just… Um, it was my mistake."

"Don't apologise. Icarus," he said, holding out a hand.

He hesitated before accepting Icarus's hand. "Pythagoras."

Icarus nodded, considering Pythagoras. He pointed out into the sea. "Who's the kid?"

"My younger brother, Arcas. He begged me to come down today, even though he knows I hate the water."

Icarus blanched and raised his eyebrows. "You do? What are you doing in this town then?"

"Our family has always lived here. My father insisted we stay before he died, and Arcas begged me not to disrespect him. He always got on better with Father than I did."

A few seconds of silence passed before Pythagoras cleared his throat. "We must be going."

"Right." Icarus took a deep breath and caught the other man's sleeve as he turned away. "Do you want to meet sometime? I get lonely at home; it's just my father and I now."

Pythagoras smiled widely. "Of course! Where?"

Icarus huffed a laugh. "You'll find me easily enough. Just look for the building sending smoke everywhere."

* * *

One week later and Pythagoras was gazing in wonder at the many diagrams and blueprints accompanying the contraptions that adorned the walls.

"This is amazing. Your father made these?" he asked, reaching out a hand to touch the metal wings, but pulling back at the last second.

"Yeah. He made everything here. Tried to get me involved when I was younger, but I'm useless with mechanics."

"It's quite simple maths, once you get down to it," Pythagoras commented absently. "You need to combine the mass of the person it's intended for with their arm span and then-" He blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm boring you."

Icarus reached out and touched his face. "I'm never bored in your company."

They stood in silence, their breaths the only sound to be heard. Icarus leaned forward until they were centimetres apart, so close they were sharing the air. Pythagoras's eyes were a bright blue in the dark light and-

Someone cleared their throat loudly from behind them. The pair jumped apart as Daedalus poked his head around the door. He sighed and shook his head. "No touching my experiments," he growled at Pythagoras as he stalked past them, frowning deeply.

Icarus smiled apologetically at Pythagoras as the other flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. My father, he…"

"It's okay," Pythagoras hurriedly replied. "I should be going anyway."

"Yeah… See you."

* * *

The next time they meet, Icarus is swimming. He doesn't spot Pythagoras for a while, despite the yelling and waving that's attracting the attention of everyone else within a five mile radius. He climbs out of the sea and shakes the water from his ears, only then spotting the familiar figure barrelling his way down the beach towards him. Icarus doesn't get the chance to move before Pythagoras is on top of him, quite literally, after he slipped on the wet sand and crashed straight into him, knocking them both flat.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you should have just asked," Icarus quipped. Pythagoras, apparently too out of breath to speak, just glared at him before struggling to his feet and dusting himself off. Icarus stayed on his back in the sand, squinting at the figure above him, mesmerised by the way the sun surrounded his blonde hair like a halo.

"So what did you want to tell me so bad?"

"I was only wondering if you wanted to come out of town with me tonight. I know a place," Pythagoras offered vaguely.

Icarus cocked an eyebrow suggestively. "And where might this place be?"

"Secret. Come with me and I'll show you."

"Alright. What time?"

"I can find you easily enough."

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

 **A/N: I miss these two. I hope you liked that and please leave a review if you have a moment. Bye!**


End file.
